


Cecidit

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, Historical References, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), IneffableLATAM, M/M, Other, Protective Crowley, Sleepiness, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Cada vez que cierra sus ojos, Aziraphale sueña con su caída.(Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers")
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cecidit

**Author's Note:**

> GoodOmensTober2020
> 
> Día 17: Caída

Aziraphale no dormía.

Pero no era porque no pudiera hacerlo pues realmente solo le bastaba cerrar los ojos y pensar en ello para que ocurriese. La cosa era que cada vez que lo hacía tenía un sueño recurrente, uno que le alarmaba y le hacía no querer pasar por aquello nunca. Porque cada vez que Aziraphale cerraba sus ojos soñaba con su caída. 

  
No solo se quedaba en eso, en un sueño, pues era tan vivido que en más de una ocasión, cuando se había dado la oportunidad de dormir sentía el dolor, la pena y el corazón roto. 

La primera vez que soñó aquello fue durante aquella gran tormenta, cuando Dios inundó parte del Tierra; lo hizo tomando la idea de cierto demonio quien le había comentado que no había mejor cosa para pasar el tiempo que dormir, así que, atendiendo a ello, Aziraphale se ocultó en una cueva para esperar que aquel mal tiempo pasara y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido. 

Al principio no veía nada, solo oscuridad pero de pronto eso paso a ser luz, una tan cegadora que apenas y en el sueño podía abrir sus ojos. 

Lo primer que notó fueron las cadenas doradas en sus manos y sus pies, el peso en sus alas y la forma en la que le observaba el arcángel Gabriel. 

Quería gritar pero no podía. 

Se despertó agitado, observando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que la lluvia seguía afuera. 

¿Eso había sido un sueño? No sabía pero lo aborrecía. 

°°°°°°°

La segunda vez fue en Alejandría. 

Había pasado todo un mes encerrado en aquella biblioteca, era maravilloso leer aquellos textos que los humanos escribían con tanto ingenio. Incluso Crawley se había maravillado tanto que hasta se había quedado a acompañarle, intercambiando puntos de vista entre todo lo que habían leído. 

—Creo que voy a dormir un poco. —Comentó Crawley mientras salían del edificio.  
—¿Dormir? —Aziraphale frunció el sueño, recordando la amarga experiencia que había tenido tiempo atrás.  
—Sí, deberías hacerlo, es bueno.

No comentó nada sobre su anterior sueño pero según lo que había escuchado entre los humanos, tener un mal sueño era algo normal. 

Se separó del demonio y se refugió en lugar oculto de todos, como se lo había recomendado Crawley pues “nunca sabes cuanto tiempo querrás dormir...”

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño; esta vez no tardó en ver aquella cegadora luz. 

De nuevo estaba en el Paraíso, con aquellas cadenas aprisionándole, manteniéndole en el suelo, escuchando una imponente voz lamentándose la decepción que su traición le causaba a Dios y toda la corte celestial.

El ángel no entendía que había hecho ¿por qué le juzgaban así?

Sintió entonces como le arrastraban hacia un vacío, la forma en la que una multitud gritaba y como algo dentro de sí se iba rompiendo. 

—Espero que todo haya valido la pena. —Le susurró Michael antes de desaparecer las cadenas y hacerle caer.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato notando que estaba llorando. 

°°°°°°°

La siguiente vez iba en un barco.

Ahora no estaba solo, Crowley, como se hacía llamar en ese momento, estaba con él; era de noche y estaban sentados en el suelo mientras el demonio hablaba emocionado sobre un astrolabio que sostenía con una mano. A veces el ángel no entendía de lo que hablaba sobre los aparatos que inventaban los humanos pero era un deleite escucharle pues se notaba el interés y amor que tenía sobre ello y era maravilloso.

—¡¿Pueden callarse?! —Uno de los marineros gritó lanzándoles una botella, la cual ambos pudieron esquivar. —Es tarde y si el capitán se da cuenta los tira al mar.

—¿Y cómo se va a enterar si ni va en este barco?—Crowley había intentado levantarse pero Aziraphale le detuvo.   
—Pero tiene razón, creo que es mejor guardar silencio. —Señaló el ángel.

El demonio asintió y se sentó, cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormido. Aziraphale estuvo al tanto de él, esperando por si pronto despertaba o algo; pero lo que vio fue a Crowley sonreír y le vio tan en paz que el ángel pensó que quizá no sería mala idea imitarle, hacía muchos siglos de lo que había pasado con aquel mal sueño, quizá ahora sería algo bueno. 

Se recargó en hombro del demonio y se quedo dormido.

Lo primero que vio en su sueño fue oscuridad y la sensación de caer hacia un vacío. Sentía sus ojos arder, sus alas quemarse y su alma resquebrajándose, era doloroso.

Intentaba volar de regreso pero algo se lo impedía y se dejó llevar.

Luego vino el golpe contra el agua, el sentirse como se ahogaba, la forma en la que este liquido se le impregnaba en la piel y como el dolor le hacía querer desaparecer. 

—¡Aziraphale! —Alguien le llamaba, podía escuchar aquella voz distorsionada. —¡Aziraphale! 

Despertó con dificultad, encontrándose con aquellos ojos amarillos que le observaban extrañado. Sintió la brisa del mar, el frio del otoño y supo que ya no estaba más en ese horrible sueño.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el demonio.  
—Yo… —Quería llorar, había soñado con su caída, de eso no había duda. —Estoy bien, solo fue una… ¿pesadilla?  
—Vaya, nunca he tenido una de esas, se ve mal.  
—Es horrible.

Crowley asintió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, poniéndose de pie.

—Bueno, espero que estés bien, debes ponerte de pie, no vas a creer que acaba de pasar.

El demonio le entregó un catalejo y le señaló una dirección. Pero Aziraphale no estaba de humor y Crowley debió notarlo pues en ningún momento dejó de tocarle el hombro con su mano.

°°°°°°°

La cuarta vez estaba solo. 

En el sueño había salido de aquel lago de sulfuro ardiente, mirando su reflejo, observando aquel rostro que aunque seguía siendo el mismo había algo que ya no estaba ahí, un brillo en sus ojos, el aura dorada que le acompañaba.

Lo peor fue saber que estaba solo, nadie le miraba, ni siquiera aquel demonio que, sin darse cuenta, había amado de muchas formas y que sin querer le había roto el corazón de otras más.

Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar un panorama diferente pero faltaban horas para el fin del mundo, Crowley se había marchado hacia las estrellas, los ángeles le tenían amenazado y ya nada se podía hacer.

Y ya no distinguió cual pesadilla era peor.

°°°°°°°

La quinta vez que intentó dormir estaba con él.

Se encontraba en aquella cama, cubierto con esas sábanas oscuras; Crowley dormía a su lado, le estaba abrazando. Quería sentir eso por siempre, quería verle tranquilo, sonriente y en paz por la eternidad.

Pero ¿Podría acceder a esa felicidad? 

Estaba seguro que por la mañana se encontraría con la inevitable caída, tenía miedo por lo que pudiese pasar, no solo con él, sino con Crowley ¿Qué quedaba además de caer? Era algo que no quería enfrentar.

Le observó por más tiempo, deseando que no llegara la mañana.

—Deberías tratar de descansar. —Crowley le dijo sin abrir los ojos.  
—No creo que eso sea posible. —Comentó el ángel, no quería mentirle.  
—¿Por qué?   
—Crowley, mañana es el fin del mundo.  
—Era hoy y lo detuvimos.   
—No del mundo en general, del nuestro.  
—Sabes que no será así.  
—¡Lo será! He tenido este recurrente sueño por milenios dónde yo caigo y tu no estás ahí, nadie está ahí... Crowley, tengo miedo.

El demonio se sentó y le tomó del rostro, mirándole a los ojos.

—No vas a caer. —Crowley parecía muy seguro al decir eso.  
—¿Y si lo hago? —Aziraphale no pudo contener el llanto.  
—Eso no va a pasar.  
—¿Y cómo lo sabes?   
—No sé, solo confía en mi.  
—¿No tienes miedo? 

Crowley le miró a los ojos un momento para después asentir. 

—Entonces ¿por qué piensas que las cosas irán distintas? —Aziraphale no podía comprender.   
—Porque estamos juntos. —Crowley le beso en la frente. —Y no voy a permitir tu caída.   
—¿Y si pasa? ¿Y si no soy el mismo? O peor ¿y si te pierdo a ti?  
—Ángel, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero; fui contra el fin del mundo por ti y lo volvería una y otra vez para evitarte toda esa pesadilla. 

No le mentía, lo veía en sus ojos; estaba a salvo a su lado. 

Le besó muchas veces, sintiéndose protegido con todo ese amor.

Al final terminó entre sus brazos, durmiendo. Por primera vez no se sintió cayendo, ni solo, tampoco aquella asfixiante desesperación. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz y rodeado de amor pues en el mismo sueño Crowley estaba a su lado, tomando su mano. 

—Este es mi sueño. —Señaló el demonio. —Y lo quiero compartir contigo. 

Era un sueño hermoso.


End file.
